cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko Wallaby
Rocko Wallaby is a wallaby who emigrated from Australia to the United States. He is 20 years old. He is a sensible, moral, and somewhat timid character who enjoys the simple pleasures in life, such as doing his laundry or feeding his dog, Spunky. He is neat, compassionate, and self-conscious. He wears a blue shirt with purple triangles on it that he has become quite attached to. He doesn't wear any pants. Rocko usually works at "Kind of a Lot o' Comics" (but once worked at Conglom-O where Ed Bighead attempted to make him quit) and his hobbies include recreational jackhammering and pining for the love of his life, Melba Toast. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Rocko appears as a playable unlockable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He is one of the Master Models that has to be saved, and one of the few that is playable afterwards. Rocko can be unlocked by playing as Rocko in Factory Zone 3, Entry Point 04. In the game he attacks with a giant spoon. His special outfit is him dressed as a pilgrim. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Rocko appears as a playable DLC character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the three characters from his show to appear the others being, Dr. Hutchison and Really Really Big Man. Although being the main of his show he appears as DLC. Bio Just your average wallaby from O-Town, Rocko tries to get through his life with as little hassle as possible, but when you've got wacky friends and live in a town where everyday is never ordinary, enduring shenanigans are basically on his to-do list at this point. Rocko is also a jackhammer enthusiast, entering competitions and wowing audiences with the grace and boulder-crushing power! After visiting his folks in the Australian outback (and competing in the Jackhammer Regionals there), Rocko returns in time to see O-Town overtaken by a nasty plague, brought about by an equally nasty army of ghosts! Barely managing to escape on his jackhammer with his faithful dog Spunky, Rocko was at a loss as to what to do! All seemed lost until he was saved by a ghost boy with white hair, who shoved him into a portal which led him to an odd island. It was there that Rocko realised that it wasn't just his world- but many worlds in the Nicktoon universe were in danger as well! More importantly, he was chosen as one of the brave heroes to help stop the multi-versal crisis! "Me? Brave? But what can I do?" he lamented. It was then that a friendly old woman smiled and told him, "You have many talents. You just need to know how to put them to good use." Looking at his jackhammer, Rocko put on his hard hat. "Well, Spunky. Saving the world today.....is going to be a very dangerous day." Special Powers *Expert with a Jackhammer/Can ride and perform Acrobatic feats and attacks with Jackhammer. Quotes Intro: *"SNARL!" *ahem* "Sorry, am I doing this right?" *"Oh my." *"G'day mate!" *"This is just like in one of those comic books, eh, boy?" *Spunky barks* *"Today....is a very dangerous day." *"Let's hope my jackhammering skills are up to the test." *"If I win, can you autograph these comics? You're a big hit where I'm from!" (Intro against Raphael) *floats with hands clasped, eyes turn to hearts with an AOOOGAH!! sound and heart beats wildly* (Intro against Kitty Katswell) *"Oh COBBLERS!" (Intro against Reptar, Technus, or Professor Calamitous) *"Big Man? Am I glad to see you!" (Intro against Really Really Big Man) *"Dr. Hutchison?!" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) *"S-so....a-a-ny relation to the H-Hopping Hessian?" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Crikey!" (Intro against Mr. Crocker) *does a wild take * "YAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" (Intro against the Gromble) *"No, for the last time, I'm NOT a beaver!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) Win Pose: *"We did it, Spunky!" *"That was bonza! I can't believe we won!" *"I wish I could say, "Good as new," but you've seen better days." *"Heh, heh....uhm. Oh my. I'm uh....sorry about that." (Win Pose against Kitty Katswell) *"Oh, I'm SO sorry, Dr. Hutchison! Are you all right?" (Win Pose against Dr. Hutchison) *"Hef isn't going to believe this."(Win Pose against RRBM) *"Huh. I knew I should've packed more Spirit Away!" (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman or any ghost opponent) *"Gee, I didn't even need my cardboard box to stand on to deal with you." (Win Pose against Reptar, Technus or Professor Calamitous) *"Uh....Sorry about all the dings, miss!" (Win Pose against Vega, Vexus or Jenny) *"Guess there's nothing to be scared of after all, right boy?" *Spunky Barks* (Win Pose against the Gromble) *"Now can you please stop asking me to be your sidekick?" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"Have to admit. I'd earn an A for that performance, mate!" (Win Pose against Mr. Crocker) Victory Screen: *"What a day for this wallaby to endure!" *"I'm not really a fighter...I have a hard enough time keeping Spunky out of Mr. Bighead's salmon bushes as it is!" *"Guess those practice jackhammer sessions really paid off, huh, Spunky?" *"Sometimes, big things come in small packages. Remember that!" (Victory Screen against Reptar, Technus or Professor Calamitous) *"I hope you find a cure for that plague sweeping O-Town, doctor. Everyone's counting on it!" (Victory Screen against Dr. Hutchison) *"Big Man? Oh great, NOW what do I do? He's out cold!" (Victory Screen against RRBM) *"Don't scare me like that! I go through enough horror getting ample parking space to work everyday!" (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"Hey, thanks for the save earlier. Though, to be honest, beating you up probably wasn't the best way for me to show you gratitude. Er...sorry, mate." (Victory Screen against Danny Phantom if player plays through and completes Story Mode) *"Chill out, mate. You freak out way too much for your own good!" (Victory Screen against Mr. Crocker) Miscellaneous: *"Let's get 'em!" (Tag In) *"Good on ya!" (Tag Out) *"I will do something...not nice!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Let's do this, Spunky!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"SPUUUNKYYYYYYY!!!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"What the nut is going on?" (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"Spunky, no....no squeaky monkey!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: *"A Wallaby's gotta do what a wallaby's gotta do! ...whatever that is." (Taunt #1) *"Heh, heh....oh my!" (Taunt #2) Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Rocko appears as one of the many characters that can be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. He is the only one from his show to appear. Gallery Rocko_Wallaby.png|Rocko in Rocko's Modern Life rocko.png|Rocko's in "Days of Future Past" art Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Unlockable Category:DLC Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:Rocko's Modern Life